One More Friend
by SailorNeptune12
Summary: Rini Walker is excited to see her Godfather's Ross Gellar and Chandler Bing as well as her Godmother,Monica Gellar. But when she finds out that her Mom died while serving the country only after just moving in with Ross, will Rini stay the same girl she always was? Based off of the first season.First in a hopeful series.


A girl about the age of freshman in high school stepped inside of a coffee shop called Central Perk. She grinned when she saw the sign since it was so close to the actual central park, in New York City. This isn't the first time Rini Walker has been to the wonderful state. But this time, she hoped it would be the last time she would have to move until she graduated high school. Her mother, who was single and in the military, traveled a lot, so they had to move whenever it was needed. She has never been to a school longer then a full year before. But now that her mother was moving to the Middle East she was glad she can stay in the same place for once and be able to call it home for a while. Her mother wanted her to stay with a life long friends of hers named Chandler Bing or Ross Gellar. She has known Chandler her whole life but when she was in college she met Ross.

Rini dropped her luggage for a brief second when she entered the small coffee shop looking for her two godfather's. For a minute she almost didn't see them since they were with a decently large group of people, one woman she recognized out all of them though. The dark haired lady was Ross's younger sister Monica Gellar. The last time Samantha had seen her, she looked really different. She remembered her as the fat girl that was an awesome cook. Rini picked up her luggage as she made her way over to the group, as she reached them, Chandler noticed her right away then Ross and Monica shortly after.

"Oh Rini!" Chandler waved to her. She rushed in for hug."Wow, how long has it been? You're not five anymore!" Chandler exclaimed as it was Monica's turn to hug her.

"Yeah well that's what happens, kids grow, Chandler." Ross sarcastically commented as he reached in for a hug as well.

"I know that! I was just saying she looked entirely different. That last time I saw her she was in a cute little church dress with braided pigtails. I believe she didn't even know how to tie her shoes yet." Chandler rebounded. The three adults led Rini to the couch where there were three other people as well. Chandler started introducing them for her. First he pointed to a man around the same age as Chandler, black hair, white skinned, very muscular. To say he was cute would be an understatement. He was incredibly sexy in Rini's eye's. But knowing of the age difference, she knew nothing could happen between them so she put the thought aside. "This is my roommate Joey Tribuani,"Rini shook hands with him. The next girl in the group looked familiar to Rini. She was very tanned with light brown hair and too Rini , cheerleader skinny. "This is Rachel Green."Rini smiled politely as Chandler gestured over to a blond in the group who Rini could already tell that she was the somewhat ditzy type. "And last but not least Phoebe Buffay."

"Nice to meet you guys." She smiled as Ross began speaking to her. He sat next to Monica on the couches arm rest.

"So what's going on? the only thing Chandler has been telling me is that your mother got deployed again." Ross told her. Rini gave a knowing look to Chandler who started giving a defense.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." he gave his usual mischievous grin. Rini only pursed her lips together as Ross looked to Chandler confused and almost a little annoyed.

"Yeah that is true unfortunately Ross. I'm actually going to need a place to stay until I graduate high school. Since Uncle Chandler has a roommate and from what I know so does Monica, I was kind of hoping you would take me in." Rini explained as she worriedly looked over to Ross. He thought about it for a minute and then he got a huge smile on his face. Relief washed over Rini's face as she knew he was fine with it.

"Of course you can sweetie!" he exclaimed as he put an arm around the young girl. Rini began smiling from ear to ear when she heard his approval.

"Thank you so much Uncle Ross!" Rini shouted delighted as she hugged him back.

It was a little while later when Ross and Rini arrived over to Ross's apartment. Ross moved to a different apartment when he divorced his wife Carol. It turned out that Carol was a lesbian and she was seeing someone. Rini was shocked when she heard the new about the divorce. Her mother had never mentioned it when she was last with her a week ago. To Rini it seemed like Ross was trying to get over it but she could tell something was still bothering him. Rini had a knack for this kind of thing. She was always really good and figuring out how people were feeling way before they even said anything. As Ross let Rini unpack she couldn't help but think and feel that one of her godfather's was upset. It made her feel just as sad too. Whenever someone she care about was hurting she would always try to make the other better. For some reason though, she could tell he wanted to be left alone.

Ross was really happy that his goddaughter was moving in with him after not seeing her for so many years. The last time Ross and Chandler had seen her, she was about five years and what Chandler had described earlier today. Now she was kind, beautiful and smart young lady. Even though he should be in there helping his goddaughter unpack her belongings he could help but mope around about his ex-wife Carol and her lesbian lover Susan. Every time he would think about the two lovers he would get into a deep depression. Maybe it was a good thing that Rini did move in with Ross. In Ross's eyes from what he has seen in the last two hours or so, Rini was an up-beat, fun loving kind of girl now that she's older. As Ross was watching TV, not really paying attention to the program, Rini walked back in the living room and sat down next to her godfather. It took a minute for Ross to realize she was there but when he did realize it, he was smiling again.

"Got everything unpacked?" he asked her as he flipped to a channel Rini might want to watch. Truth be told, Rini was a little distracted herself. It has been a week or so since her mother has been deported to one of the Middle Eastern countries, she hasn't heard from her. Her mother told her she would call once she got everything settled up there. Still no call.

"Yeah I didn't have that many things to unpack to begin with." she said as she tried to pay attention to the show in front of her. Ross immediately knew something was wrong with his goddaughter the moment she replied to him. Her usual cheerful voice almost sounded depressed and worried to him. Which made him do the same.

"Are you okay Rini?" Ross worried. Rini looked away from the TV trying to maintain the usual happy smile she normally had. In Rini's mind it seemed to have fooled him that everything was alright, but with Ross he knew something was up. He can practically feel it.

"I'm fine Uncle Ross, nothing to worry about." Rini yawned and stretched as she go up from the couch. "If you don't mind Uncle Ross I might take a quick nap, I'm starting to feel a little jet lagged." Rini said as she started heading off to Ross's guest bedroom, which would be now hers. Ross never said anything as he watched her go off into her bedroom. Something was up with his goddaughter he just knew it. He could feel her depression off of her it seemed like. After a minute or so Ross get's up from his spot grabbing his coat and wallet and keys along the way and heads out of the apartment. He left a note for Rini incase she worried. But he had a feeling she would be out for the rest of the night or pretending to be. When Ross finally arrived, he knocked on Chandler and Joey's apartment door. He heard them yell come in and welcomed himself inside. Chandler immediately got up from his comfortable brown chair in front of the Tv to talk to him.

"How's Rini adjusting?" Chandler asked him. If Joey wasn't Chandler's roommate, Chandler would have made sure that Rini would be moved in with him. It was something that Rini's mother, Gwen, would have wanted.

"Okay I guess. I have a feeling Rini is worried or depressed about something. I can tell she's lying by the tone of her voice." Chandler knew immediately what Ross was talking about. While growing up with Gwen as his best friend. Chandler knew when she was lying. Gwen's voice would drop to a depressed like tone if she's lying about anything. And apparently Rini inherited that trait from her mother.

"She's more like her mother than I thought." Chandler said as he sat on a high chair near the counter. "Do you think it's about Gwen?"

"Whose Gwen?" Joey wondered as he was now paying attention to the conversation.

"Rini's mom." Ross explained as Joey caught on.

"Maybe she's depressed about her?" both Chandler and Ross turned to Joey. They never even thought of it.

"Well now I feel stupid."Chandler said as he turned his attention back to Ross. "I wonder how long it's been since Rini talked to Gwen?" he wondered. The three worried silently as Joey went back to his seat.

It was probably an hour or two since Rini has been moved into Ross's apartment. She had trouble falling asleep even though she felt incredibly tired due to the jet lag. Getting up from bed Rini made her way to the living room to find it empty. Where did Uncle Ross go? She continued to look for any sign of him but instead she found a note in his handwriting.

_Went over to Monica's, her apartment is right down the block from mine. You can come if you want to Monica would love to talk to you again. See you tonight or tomorrow. Love your godfather, Ross. _

Rini smiled as she looked at the note. Instead of being in doors for the rest of the night, she decided on going over to Monica's apartment. It sounds like that's where all the gatherings are normally held. Grabbing her coat from the rack she made her way outside and too her apartment building. Finally reaching apartment 20, she knocked and heard a slight come in from one of the girls. All three of the girls were sitting in the living room as they were talking. They gestured Rini to join. She did. They started talking again, but she managed to block them. Phoebe was the only noticed something was wrong with Rini as she asked the young girl a question.

"Are you okay Rini?" Phoebe worried for her. Monica and Rachel stopped talking to here her answer.

"Yeah I'll be fine Phoebe. I just wish everyone would stop asking me that." Rini barked. She didn't mean to do so, especially Phoebe. She was only trying to be nice to her. Phoebe only shrugged off the girl's attitude as Rachel changed the subject.

"So Rini, what do you like to do outside of school?" Rachel wondered. She was actually curious about getting to know the girl that was Ross, Chandler, and Monica's goddaughter. Rini tried smiling as she answered Rachel's question. As she was about to the phone started to ring. Rini answered as Monica went up to go get it.

"Well I like reading, singing, acting, dancing, sports," Phoebe caught her off before she was able answer.

"Oh cool! You see I play the guitar and even own one! Maybe sometime we can like team up and do a song together at the coffee shop or something!" Phoebe said getting excited. Rini turned down Phoebe's offer as the boys entered the apartment.

"I don't think that'll work well."I told her. Phoebe started pouting. It took all Rini got not to laugh at her.

"What won't work well?" Chandler as he joined his goddaughter on the couch. She genuinely smiled when she saw him. For some reason, even on the phone, she felt she can trust him with anything and he would be there for her.

"Phoebe wants to do a duet with Rini." Rachel explained. Chandler's face lit up at the idea. The only people that had heard Rini sing were her mother, Chandler, and Ross. She has never sang in public. Every time she would try she would get really scared, sweaty, and want to throw up. This actually happened one time at a school talent show. She never sang in public again after that happened.

"That'll be awesome! You're a fabulous singer!" Chandler complimented. Monica hung up the phone as Joey and Ross joined Rini on the couch. Monica came back into the living room as she hung up the phone. From where she was sitting Rini knew that phone call only brought bad news.

"What's wrong Mon?" Joey wondered. Monica walked over to the coffee table sitting in front of Rini. This very bad, this was going to be very bad, Rini thought.

"Rini that was your mother's boss, Cornell Edwards. Does that name sound familiar?" She asked.

"Yeah, sometimes he would go to family events or go to my parent teacher conferences when my mom couldn't. Why? What's going on Aunt Monica?" Rini's voice was starting to get on the verge hysteria. Chandler noticed this as he started rubbing her back, trying to make her calm down. It helped her some but she was getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm very sorry to say this Rini but she died this morning in a car bombing incident in Afghanistan. It was believed she died on impact." Monica told her, looking like she wanted to cry herself. Monica and Gwen were decent friends but she was more one of Ross's then her's. The reason why she wanted to start crying was because Rini was on her own now concerning family.

"Oh Rini," Ross said as he was doing the same thing Chandler did. He stopped when he heard the news about Gwen. His life long friend was gone! He always had an off feeling about Gwen going into military service whenever she had to be deported. Both Chandler and Rini both had the look of shock across their faces. Rini was in a state of shock but Chandler was able to move from his spot. He got up from he was, walking back to his apartment so he could cry privately. He knows he should be there for Rini when she was going to need him the most. But he just wanted to be left alone.

Eventually Ross was able to get Rini moving again after some convincing. When she found about her mother's death, Rini fell into a semi trans like stare and movement. Every time she would try to smile, it would turn into a grimace. Instead of running to her bedroom like he thought she would, Rini heads for the couch and puts her head in between her knees. Her mother couldn't be dead! She was all the family she had left concerning blood! Her father was alive but she hasn't seen him since middle school for certain reasons. Ross joined with her on the couch of his living room, waiting for something to happen. He was surprised she didn't burst into tears when Monica had told her. He wanted to. Ross put an arm around his goddaughter's shoulder's. This made Rini look back up at him. He never said anything as she finally burst into tears as she's been holding them in. She hated crying in front of people, especially people she didn't know that well like Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe. Rini hoped she didn't offend anyone with her attitude, especially to those three she just met earlier today. Earlier today? It doesn't feel like a day to Rini it feels like she's been here for months already.

Still not really functioning right in Ross's mind, he picked up Rini and put her in her bedroom. He stayed with her until she would fall asleep but this seemed to take a while. When he knew for sure she was asleep he went back to his own bedroom. He didn't do anything for the longest moment. He was only thinking as he looked to the direction of Rini's room. Why does Ross have a feeling that his loving, fun and good natured goddaughter won't be the same anymore?


End file.
